Indecent Proposal
by Seacilin
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance and suddenly everyone around gathers an interest in him…including a Dark Lord. First three chapters now with Beta. Reviews are always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Submitted by **Cursa,

Title: Indecent Proposal

Category: Angst/Creature Fic

Type: Open ended OneShot

Pairing: Slash HP/SS HP/LV

**Summary**: Harry comes into his inheritance and suddenly everyone around gathers an interest in him…including a Dark Lord.

Description: I wrote this as a bit of narrative dribble and have no intention to continue it on. Anyone who thinks they could do it justice is welcome to adopt it. Review and I'll pass on a few notes. Enjoy.

Grammar is tailored to a UK audience folks.

**Chapter one: Magnetic Manipulation**

***Dream scene***

Harry frowned as he looked around the elaborate reception hall of a large  
palace. Ahead of him sat those who were clearly the rulers of this great  
empire. The noisy chatter of well over a hundred individual subjects that  
lined either side of the lengthy hall room echoed around them. The montage of  
colourful robes and aristocratic faces painted the room in a celebratory glow  
and all attention was drawn to the top of the hall, were upon a dais, sat in  
an elegant throne of cushioned wealth was a dark haired man holding a bundle  
of cloth in his arms. The regal looking man, with hard green eyes and square  
shoulders oozed imposing power, yet the way he held the precious bundle in his  
arms with care, and the soft cooing sounds he made to it spoke of a gentler  
disposition.  
King Augustus smiled down at his sweet babe. Even for a Succubus predating  
her inheritance the child was beautiful. The most striking verdant eyes he had  
ever seen sparkled back up at him. "Lily" he announced in a loud baritone  
to the silent and attentive hall. His smile widened as the child grasped one  
of his calloused fingers in her podgy little hand. "I will call you  
Lily".

***Dream Scene***

Harry awoke and opened his eyes to the darkened room. He groaned and reached  
out to his bedside cabinet where upon it sat his round circular framed  
glasses. The beaten old cabinet was one of the few pieces of furniture to  
litter his room at the Dursley's home, accompanied by an old lumpy mattress  
on a box bed, and a bared window where an empty owl's cage sat dirty and  
abandoned, in favour of a midnight flight.  
Harry placed his glasses on and glanced at the clock on the wall, five  
minutes to twelve. Five more minutes and he would be sixteen years old. Not  
that this would make much of a difference to him, Harry knew that no matter  
his adult status in the wizarding world, he would still have to return to the  
Dursley's next summer like always. Harry frowned as flashes of pristine  
faces and kings in court came back to him, and he tried to focus on his most  
recent dream. He briefly remembered both a man and child with green eyes. The  
eyes reminded him of his own and they way in which the king had cradled the  
babe to his chest sent a familiar wave of warmth through Harry. He barely  
noticed as the clock on the wall chimed 2:30am as his world erupted viciously  
in agony.

***Exterior: Little Whinging, Surrey, Evening***

Harry tried not to cry out as he sped around the outskirts of yet another  
white-faced suburban house. His lungs burned and every fibre of his body  
screamed out for oxygen. Yet he kept running.  
Bloody hell! What had gotten into everyone? One minute he'd been in the  
playground park, swinging on his favourite swing, where he often came to brood,  
and the next minute they'd appeared and out of nowhere had attacked him.  
Harry stopped momentarily to lean against the cool brick of one house, at the  
end of the cul-de-sac. Hunched over he stifled as gasp and clamped a hand over  
his side where a stitch seized him.  
He recalled the look on Dudley's face when he'd seen Harry sitting alone  
in the park, and the looks on all the other boys' faces. He wasn't sure  
what had come over them. One minute they had exchanged their routine insults  
and the next all five boys had him pined to the grassy ground and were  
molesting him.  
Harry gave a visible shudder as he remembered with a sickening twist in his  
stomach, the hands that had gained free license to roam over his chest, arms  
and torso hungrily. If it hadn't been for the testosterone-pumped boys  
fighting over who would do the honours, Harry never would have had the chance  
to slip away.  
He stood now, alone, pressed against the shadows of the house, his heart in  
his throat as the sound of heavy footfall approached. The pack of four  
hormone-driven teens thundered by, only to stop and backtrack to the garden  
where Harry was hiding. Harry watched, horrified as they sniffed the air and  
circled like a pack of wolves following some invisible trail that brought them  
closer and closer to his hiding spot. They'd find him again soon. With his  
only window of opportunity closing, he steeled himself to make a last  
desperate dash, knowing his exhausted and undernourished body would not be  
able to gather enough speed to loose them out in the open anyway.  
Just as he wound his body like a spring to release, two cold hands clamped  
over his mouth and around his chest effectively pinning his body to the warm  
firm wall of flesh behind him. Harry's cry of surprise was muted behind the  
bony fleshy gag. Seconds ticked by where the only sounds that reached Harry  
were his own erratic breathing and the pounding of his heart in his ears. A  
loud cry of triumph went up into the night, drawing his attention further down  
the street where a sixteen year old Harry Potter was seen running in the  
opposite direction, leading the horde of rambunctious teens in hot pursuit.  
The person holding him prisoner sighed and loosened their grip before  
releasing him fully. Harry stumbled forward and turned to view his attacker  
freezing as he recognized the crooked nose and black eyes of the very distinct  
potions master- Severus Snape. "Professor?" Harry asked incredulously. The  
characteristic sadistic sneer stained the professor's mouth.  
"I'm glad to see your powers of observation have not failed you,  
Potter."  
Irritation flooded Harry but he was still in too much shock to let the snarky  
potions masters' attitude bother him. "I-I don't understand sir, just  
what's going on?"  
Snape frowned and raised a hand to Harry face, Harry followed the movement  
until he jerked and slapped the offending appendage away violently. Snape's  
sneer widened as he reached into a pocket and flicked a hanky in Harry's face.  
"You're bleeding, Potter. Clean yourself up."  
Harry then became aware of the sting in his lip; he must have busted it in  
the struggle to get away from the boys. His tongue darted out to wipe the  
blood away before pressing the cloth to it. Snape's whole composure changed  
instantly. His body stiffened, his fists curled and his eyes darkened even  
more if that was possible, but this time it wasn't in anger, it was in lust.  
Quickly he spun away from Harry and showed him his robed back.  
"Listen carefully to me Potter, because I am not about to repeat myself."  
Harry, unnerved by the professor's actions, stayed quiet, staring at his  
back. "You need to get out of here and back to your relatives. The  
headmaster has appointed me to come and see to it you follow these  
instructions."  
Harry didn't need to be a legillimence to hear the bitter seeds in  
Snape's voice, was he angry with Dumbledore for sending him to Harry? Of  
course he was. Snape hated him but hate him or not he'd saved Harry's hide yet  
again and this made him inclined to listen to the greasy professor.  
"Sir," He tried, "I don't understand-"  
"Of course you don't," Snape hissed in anger. He sighed heavily and  
turned his head slightly to indirectly look over his shoulder at Harry.  
"What happened last night P-Harry? Hm?"  
Harry blinked in shock, not missing out on the significant use of his given  
name on the professor's lips. "Last night? I-"He frowned. He couldn't  
remember, he vaguely recalled feeling ill, very ill in fact….  
"Have you looked in the mirror this morning Potter?"  
Snape's voice broke into his train of thought and Harry frowned. "No."

Without so much as another word, Snape extracted his wand, conjured a small  
silver hand-held mirror and passed it back to Harry. His long, thin fingers  
brushed Harry's as he did and Harry felt a ripple of something flood through  
his body at the touch. He shook it off and raised the mirror to peer into it.  
There, reflected back at him, was himself. His normal average, unruly haired,  
green-eyed self. Nothing had changed. "I still don't-"  
"You don't need to understand, you just need to depart from here and  
return home. Preferably before your little friends come back."  
Harry gritted his teeth. Why couldn't anyone give him a straight god-damn  
answer for once? "Sir, just what's going on? I don't look any different,  
why give me the mirror? What am I suppose to be looking for?" Harry snapped  
waspishly.  
"What?" Snape turned around- big mistake. His whole demeanour changed  
instantly yet again. He took painfully slow yet deliberate steps towards Harry.  
His eyes were glassy, transfixed even, just like…  
"S-Sir?" Snape sneered as Harry wisely began to back up. "Sir, please  
you're scaring me- you look just like them". That seemed to have an  
effect. Snape's mouth closed with an audible snap and his eyes refocused on  
Harry pined against the house wall before they widened in horror at his  
proximity.  
"In the name of all that's Slytherin!" He closed his eyes and took  
steady breaths before they opened again, focused and beady on Harry.  
"Potter, do you know what an Incubus is?"  
Harry nodded; he recalled learning about them briefly from Hagrid. "It's  
a magical creature. The male of the species to be exact that feeds off the  
sexual vibes given off by other creatures" Harry blushed slightly and Snape  
nodded for him to continue. "Incubi ooze pheromones in a process called a  
thrall, used to attract victims with which it feeds off by the only method  
available, sexual relief" Harry shrugged his shoulders "What has this got  
to do with me?"  
All was silent for a moment before Snape continued on the diatribe for him.  
"Incubi come into their inheritance when?"  
Harry frowned. "When they finish puberty, that usually happens around fifteen  
or six-"Harry's eyes widened in shock and Snape nodded to confirm his  
suspicions.  
"Lily was a Succubus, Potter, the female version of the Incubus". Harry  
straightened himself up off the wall suddenly feeling all too exposed. "So  
that's why they attacked me? Because I turned-…came into my inheritance  
last night?"  
Snape nodded. "Proof that you only exist to bring misery to the lives of  
your protectors..." Harry glared at him. "…but furthermore Potter, the  
Incubus is a rather rare breed of magical creature because they are able to  
bare children with magically-charged blood. Sometimes they are sought out for  
the sole purpose to be the bearers of wizarding children".  
Harry blanched. "Are you telling me I can become pregnant?"  
Snape nodded. "Yes, but you don't do things by half do you? This,  
unfortunately, gets worse."  
Harry snorted earning him a sneer from Snape. "Worse than being in heat and  
having the entire wizarding and muggle world trying to screw me, you mean?"  
Harry immediately blushed rouge in embarrassment before he frowned again in  
confusion. "Wait, what do you mean it gets worse exactly?"  
"The Dark Lord."  
Those three words stole whatever embarrassment Harry was feeling away, and  
replaced it with a cold chill of fear. "What about him?" he asked  
sceptically.  
"It serves as no surprise that the Dark Lord has searched all these years  
for someone to bear him an heir."  
Harry's eyes widened in horror. "He knows, doesn't he?"  
Green eyes locked with black. Was that pity he saw there? Snape nodded a yes.  
"If he catches you, you won't be able to help yourself Potter." Harry  
choked, earning a glare from the Potion's Master. "I'm serious you  
little fool. The thrall doesn't just affect those around you, but you as  
well. You need to feed and the longer you leave it, the worse the pull will  
become and the more you'll hunger for more powerful victims." A harsh  
breeze blew from behind and Snape shuddered as he sniffed the air. He shook  
his head and turned to leave. "I must go now. I must not stay any longer in  
your company than necessary".  
Harry, spurred into action, blocked his path. "Oh no you don't. You  
can't just leave me here! What about the order? And what if my thrall  
affects the rest of the Dursleys, huh? How am I supposed to defend myself when  
I can't use magic?"  
Snape raised an eyebrow before he pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket  
and handed it him. Harry unravelled it to look at the official ministry seal  
adorned within.  
"The headmaster has convinced minister fudge, in light of your recent  
inheritance, to allow you the use of underage magic for the coming summer  
weeks, but only within the boundaries of your home and not in the presence of  
muggles."  
Harry nodded in agreement. He glanced back up the street and winced before  
turning back to Snape. His tongue already tasted bitter, but fear spurred him  
on. "Will you apparate me home?"  
The very idea seemed to anger Snape. His jaw tightened and his lip curled but  
none-the-less, he nodded and extended a hand to him. The force of the  
apparition pressed Harry up against Snape's hard chest, as they were both  
forced through a rubber tube, but a loud pop later Harry found  
both of them inside his familiar, box-like bedroom.  
Harry sighed in relief and tried to step back, but as Snape's arms around  
him tightened painfully, he flinched. "Professor," Harry gasped as the  
embrace became vice like, he could hear the professor's breathing escalate  
to a pant and the evidence of something hard pressing against his stomach sent  
him into a panic. He struggled now, frightened. "Professor- pl-please,  
you're hurting me!" Snape seemed to come to, and pushed Harry forcefully  
away from him before turning his wand on the door and casting a sticking  
charm.  
"Keep that door locked. Only leave this room for food, and when you do,  
disillusion yourself. Someone from the order will be in contact soon."  
Harry nodded. "Thank y-" But Snape had already departed with a loud pop.

***Interior: Dursleys home: Day***

Harry winced and covered his ears as another almighty crash sounded meters  
away at his bedroom door. He curled up tighter on his spring mattress hearing  
the pounding of fists, grunting and shuffling from the other side of the door.  
His thrall had gotten so bad now that this desperate clambering to reach him  
had now become a daily occurrence. Another thud sounded and the door gave off  
a menacing creak. One larger thump would buckle it. Just as the large body on  
the other side hit the door a final time, it gave way to the blubbery load and  
Harry quickly raised his wand and disillusioned himself from view.  
Sitting perfectly still on his bed, he tried to control his breathing as his  
large, beefy Uncle Vernon stood in quietly, his beady eyes dilated and breathing  
laboured. His eyes searched the room for Harry and Harry tried to fight his  
raising heartbeat. "Harry? Harry, my lad, where are you?" Harry frowned at  
the deceptive tones in his Uncles voice as he crept around the room. "Harry  
my boy, come on now, and show yourself." His uncle licked his plump lips. "You  
know I won't hurt you sweetie-much." The last part was whispered but it was  
enough to finally spur Harry into action.  
Harry leapt off the bed, the movement immediately bringing his attacker  
chasing after him. He scrambled out of the room, hearing a thump and swearing,  
followed by a loud, "Duders! Stop him!"  
Dudley's door burst open all of a sudden and Harry pressed himself against  
the landing wall as Dudley hammered by and dashed towards his room to help his uncle. Having survived the ambush, Harry made a dash downstairs, feeling the invisibility spell wavering as he did. He skipped the last five steps in one bound and  
flung the front door open.

Pain, head-splitting pain was the first thing he registered, before he was  
able to open his eyes and his addled brain came back into focus. The burning  
in his scar brought an all-too-real realization to him, and as Harry looked  
up, his heart stopped seeing the three wizards making their way up the front  
yard. Verdant green eyes, locked with scarlet briefly before instinct overrode  
shock and Harry slammed the door and raised his wand, casting a locking spell  
on it. It wouldn't hold them off, but it would buy him a little time.  
Harry turned but gasped as he came face to face with a purple cheeked, sneering  
Uncle Vernon. He had a moment to take in the man's proximity before a fleshy  
hand clamped around his throat and Harry found himself flung backwards towards  
the staircase. Back surely bruised and steps digging into his spine, Harry barely  
had time to register the banging on the door before his uncle's form was  
pressing down onto him.  
The man's weight was five times that of Harry's, but as lips and hands  
travelled sloppily over his body, a wave of unfamiliar sensitivity hit Harry  
and rendered him immobilized except to issue a whimper or a shiver as his  
Uncle's overgrown, yet aroused body pressed down onto his own.  
The sudden blast of the front door and the hail of wooden splinters weren't  
even enough to distract his Uncle.  
A tall man entered the hallway. Alert and angry red eyes sought green, hazed  
and clouded over by lust, brought on by the onslaught of his Uncles ravishing.  
Immediately joined by two death eaters behind ghost-white masks, Voldemort  
pointed his wand at the tub of lard over Harry and cast a green ray. The man  
stopped moving, effectively pinning Harry to the stairs with the already cold  
mass of flesh.  
"Take the other muggles to the sitting room; do not disturb us for any reason  
other than unexpected company. It's imperative that we are left alone."  
All this time, Voldemort's eyes never left his own. His now more 'Tom  
Riddle, human-like' visage did nothing to hide the power he stank of, and  
Harry visibly shivered as he spoke.  
The two unknown death eaters slipped out of the room and Voldemort turned to  
Harry again. Having recovered some, he was attempting to roll the useless lump  
off him that was keeping him captive. Voldemort smirked at his efforts and his  
eyes lit up with glee as he raised his wand and levitated Uncle Vernon's  
corpse from him. Hands wrapped themselves around his arms and began to drag  
him up the stairs. Professor Snape's voice sounded in Harry's  
head…"He'd been searching for someone to bear him an heir all those  
years."  
That stirred Harry. He thrashed and flailed as he tried to free himself from  
the firm hold on his arm. Voldemort simply chuckled and Harry felt himself  
drawn against a warm firm chest before hands swept his legs out from under him  
and he was lifted and carried the rest of the way up the stairs. Harry stopped  
struggling immediately, his eyes hooded as he felt what must have been his own  
thrall that swept over him. He was panting and still as the Dark Lord carried  
him back into his own room and kicked the door shut behind him.  
Harry's first instinct, as he was placed upon the bed, was to scramble up  
and away from the Dark Lord but he found his limbs wouldn't move. If Harry  
had thought that his uncle's pull had been a spark, then the Dark Lords was  
lightning! The very presence of Lord Voldemort standing at the foot of the bed had  
Harry immobilized.  
Voldemort cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "You know…" he  
started in his husky voice; he smirked as Harry broke into a harder pant at  
the sound. He began to climb up over Harry and smiled as the boy's body jerked in  
anticipation of contact. "…What you're feeling right now is your mating  
instinct, Harry."  
He grazed the back of his knuckles down Harry chest and grinned in delight as  
the boy gave an obvious physical shudder at the sensation. His Cheeks flushed and  
eyes glazed over. He then ran them over the boy's reddened cheeks, eyes  
narrowing in pleasure as Harry leaned into the touch and moaned quietly. "Do  
you know why? It's because nature dictates that the stronger the mate, the  
stronger the attraction will be." Harry's lips trembled and he arched and  
cried out as Voldemort's hand finally grasped a hold of his arousal. A malicious  
grin spread on the cold features before the Dark Lord got to work, quickly and  
efficiently. After all, who knew how long they would have?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter two now with beta. Thank you Cursa, your work is top notch.

I have to thank everyone who reviewed and gave me the confidence to continue this story.

Enjoy the story folks, keep those reviews coming agus **go raibh maith agaibh**. 

* * *

The two remaining muggles in the sitting room sat quietly, the mother's  
arms wrapped around her son, tears of grief coated their faces for the dead  
muggle in the hall. Lucius stood beside the fireplace, running his fingertips  
over the pictures of the happy family. A malicious grin spread on his face as  
he noted the only picture of the young savior was taken when the boy was a  
toddler, standing in the background, watching the happy father and son as they  
posed for the camera. The pang of longing in those bright, young eyes struck a  
bitter cord inside.

Lucius turned to look at his black-cloaked counterpart who had yet to remove  
his ghostly mask. He stood poised in the corner, arms folded and back stiff.  
The Potion Master's cold black eyes were all that could be seen from behind  
the mask as they moved around the room and landed on the shaking pair huddled  
in the corner.

A yell went up that could be heard through the closed sitting room door.  
Lucius wasn't bothered by the cry- he'd been privy to the Dark Lord's  
manipulations before, but his friend's stony composure had cracked. All the  
muscles in his body seemed to tense and his jaw tightened. Lucius was sure he  
was sneering under that mask. Interesting.

Another shout drifted down from the room above them, followed by the sound of  
a scuffle. Lucius grinned sadistically at the mother and son and approached  
them. With a wave of his wand, untied the women and gestured for her to stand  
up. "Make yourself useful, women, and put on a kettle. We could be here for  
some time." Petunia Dursley shook feebly but none-the-less she did as  
directed.

---

Harry cried out in both fear and pleasure as the Dark Lord divested him of  
all his clothing with a swipe of his wand, and shivered in the cool air of the  
room. His body was going into overdrive; his breathing was labored and his  
mind muddled, and the world registering in only short flashes: a cast-iron  
grip on his hip had him hissing in pain before a sharp set of teeth grazed his  
jugular; the feel of the long, limber body grinding against him sent shock  
waves of euphoria tingling right up through his body and he shivered  
violently. Those teeth raked down his throat across his collarbone before  
sinking into the muscled flesh of his trapezius, and he unconsciously tilted  
his head to allow for better access.

The last of his senses left him as his hands were pulled together over his  
head and held captive in a firm grip. An awkward shuffling above him directed  
his attention to the Dark Lord and he heard the sound of a zipper, which sent  
a dizzy spell of panic through him that pushed through the lusty fog in  
Harry's mind. His vision finally coming back into focus, he saw the fully  
clothed Voldemort leaning over him and gazing at him with blazing red eyes and  
such intensity they seemed to scorch his very soul. His arousal spiked, Harry  
could not help but moan and squirm, tugging only half-heartedly against the  
hand that held his wrists.

As the man's mouth descended on a spot behind his ear that made him gasp, a  
hand wrapped around his waist, quickly followed by the sensation of something  
hard and hot grinding against his thigh.

The cold hand trailed down his hip, kneading his fleshy behind, and traveled  
down to his virgin pucker, massaging the area with a finger. This sent more  
shivers up his spine that quickly turned to needle like stabbing pains between  
his shoulder blades.

Harry whimpered and tried to arch his back, but the hand at his pucker swept  
up and planted itself firmly on his chest preventing any movement. Tears of  
pain leaked out of his bright green eyes and he clamped them shut. The pain  
increased until he felt the skin on his back burst into flame and split apart,  
making him cry out. The pressure of large appendages sprouting out from  
underneath him sent him into small spasms.

Voldemort leaned over the young incubus, enjoying the pain that danced across  
his face and made his arousal twitch in anticipation. The wings were part of  
his Incubus puberty and it was then and there the Dark Lord decided that the  
boy would make a fine addition to his manor grounds like the many exotic  
peacocks that roamed or the Avery birds that sat caged and displayed their  
precious feathers for him.

The slackening of the young body under him drew his attention back down to  
his entertainment. The youth had passed out from the pain. Well, he couldn't  
very well allow that. He picked back up his discarded wand from the tangle of  
covers and pointed it over the boy's face. "Enervate".  
Immediately, the green eyes cracked open before they closed again in bliss.  
Through all the pain, Harry's body was still very much aroused. The wand  
pointed at his face turned to his wings and the red sticky mass of membrane  
and blood was banished, leaving inky black, shimmering feathers. The feathers  
rustled slightly as the Dark Lord glided an admiring hand through them,  
hissing in pleasure at their texture.

Harry fought to clear the fog from his mind. The new wings were attached by  
weak muscle that would need strengthening before flight. He gave them an  
experimental twitch as the caressing fingers sent tingles down his back.

The fingers left his wings and were back at his pucker again, circling it  
suggestively. Harry gasped as one pushed in slightly, so that the head of the  
cold digit was submerged inside. The most curious sensation hit him as it  
pushed in further- a burning that was altogether entirely too satisfying.  
The sound of gunfire flew through the room and Harry cried out in startled  
shock as he was brought out of his lust-induced daze. Immediately the figure  
above him was standing with his wand pointed towards the source of the  
disturbance. The Dark Lord approached the empty, bared window with caution  
before a small figure appeared flapping at the glass.

Harry immediately recognized the small pigmy owl as the one belonging to Ron.  
A dark chuckle sounded as Voldemort dropped his wand slowly and turned back to  
Harry who had propped himself up on his elbows.

The look made everything that had happened in the last five minutes come to  
Harry in a series of flashbacks and he blushed madly as he realized just how  
his body had reacted to the Dark wizard's manipulations. A feral grin spread  
on the thin, yet handsome face and he knew then that help wouldn't arrive  
for him here, at least not in time.

The Dark Lord turned to the window and opened it, allowing the dizzy owl to  
flutter in to his room before it landed on the extended robed arm. The man  
took the letter, and Pig, relived of his small load, fainted, creating a dull  
thump as he landed on the carpet. The Dark Lord snorted before opening the  
letter.

Harry's now-clear mind stepped into high gear. He gave his wings an  
experimental flap, feeling the taught muscles in them tighten. Though still  
too weak to fly, they were powerful, powerful enough to break a persons arm.  
As Voldemort turned around again he grinned and pocketed the letter. His gaze  
assessed Harry approvingly, splayed out for him and ready. With a hum of  
approval, he approached, and Harry fought against the fog that tried to settle  
back over his mind as the man moved closer once more.

Just as the Dark Lord leaned over him, Harry's wings burst into action,  
pounding against the floor and wall as they gave him the lift to fight the  
crushing weight of the older wizard, rhythmically at first and then more  
erratically. Voldemort laughed loudly and reached for his wand. Harry's eyes  
widened in understanding and with a lucky flutter, a grunt and a thump, the  
man was knocked to the ground clutching his head.

Harry stood up quickly before he collapsed to the ground on his hands and  
knees; his legs were like jelly. A groan from behind him had Harry look back.  
The Dark Lord was recovering and he pulled himself up to a kneeling position  
by the bed. He grimaced as man turned his fiery gaze back on him and flashed  
him a feral grin. The teen struggled to stand and had just managed it before a  
hand clamped around the back of his neck and sent him crashing towards his  
bared window.

Harry's head connected with the iron bars that rang musically around the  
room. Dazed, Harry slumped on the windowsill with a pained groan. Suddenly,  
his wrist were taken in a solid grasp and forced through the bars. A gruffly  
whispered spell from behind him had magical handcuffs preventing their escape.

Voldemort swiftly closed the distance between their bodies and two cold hands  
spread his buttocks before something thick and hard found it's prize and  
forced itself past the tight ring of muscle. The Incubus gave a loud cry of  
pleasure that was spiced with pain. His backside felt like it was going to  
split in two, before cold, calloused fingers soothed his back in between his  
wings and down to the base of his spine. Harry whimpered pitifully as his own  
erection was pressed against the cold windowsill.

A breathless chuckle sounded in his ear and lips closed around it shell,  
encasing it in the hot cavern. The sensations forced a moan of pleasure from  
the youth's lips and the wicked mouth spread in a smirk. The body behind him  
moved again, slowly pulling out before grating back inside him, roughly  
drawing a gasp from the incubus. Hands moved to the front of his chest and  
flicked one of the nubs there, kneading it between two fingers, and flooding  
the teen's pleasure receptors. Another slam, and another and yet another,  
the pressure of hands at his hips forced his body to stand still as he was  
thrust into the windowsill harder and harder. The tempo of the thrusts sped up  
and become more urgent, as did the breathing on Harry's neck.

His instincts clouded his brain again. Thoughts that seemed so unlike him  
flooded his common sense, telling him that once this coupling was over he  
would need to find himself a nest.

The thrusts slowed and a deep shuddering of the body behind him was the only  
warning before a liquid heat flooded his passage and the softening member left  
his spasaming ring of muscle.

The soft material of the robes behind him felt wonderfully cool against his  
hot skin. A cool hand reached around his body and gripped Harry's erection  
and Harry jerked. A whispered spell later and the teen cried out as he  
climaxed into the hand with a sharp thrust of his hips.  
The dark wizard knew that unlike other animals, an incubus needed to reach  
climax for the copulation to be successful. The winged boy shook weakly in the  
afterglow as the wizard tucked himself away before standing strait to compose  
himself.

There was the sound of receding footsteps and the Incubus left alone, panting  
weakly, feeling fatigue hit him. A moment later, different footsteps entered  
the room and a strong arm wrapped securely around his waist before a wand  
trapped the bars the handcuffs bound him to. The handcuffs sprung free of the  
bars. The person cloaked in black pulled the weak legged boy back into his  
arms and Harry couldn't keep his eyes open. A second pair of footsteps  
joined the first and Lucius appeared at the door to witness the tender embrace  
in which his friend held the young wizard. Most interesting.

Black eyes peaked up from the boy's face and Lucius gestured to come along.  
"Now is not the time for weakness, Severus. Let's go before the Dark Lord  
comes looking for us."

The potion master sighed before he raised his wand and summoned a throw to  
cover the boy. Lucius whispered a lumination spell and Snape stood up with the  
youth in his arms, but the potions master made no attempt to leave.

A sudden comprehension came over Lucius face as he watched the potions master  
extract an envelope from his pocket with the Hogwarts stamp. Nothing happened  
for a few moments, the two Death Eaters stared at each other in understanding  
before Lucius sprung into action, he reached for his wand, but the Portkey was  
already taking the boy and potion master back to the old school. Lucius  
grimaced and before he left, he stopped to smirk back at the empty place where  
the potions master had stood moments before. He closed the door behind him.

Snape landed with a thump in the forbidden forest and stumbled under the  
combined weight of himself and his unconscious cargo. He fell to one knee and  
froze as the sound of frenzied footsteps pounded around them. He found himself  
looking down the wands of over eight Aurors. The Aurors glanced at the boy,  
quickly accessing his state and turned accusing eyes on the potions master.

___

Snape sneered up at them before the worn voice spoke up. "Gentleman, please  
lower your wands. Our potions master has just been brought back and I'd hate  
to loose him again so quickly."

Snape watched as the headmaster emerged from the sea of blue-robed Aurors.  
They lowered their wands at the order and it was just then that Snape realized  
how his appearance must have looked, still clothed in his Death Eater cloak  
and mask. The headmaster came to stop before the collection convoy. Cool blue  
eyes ran over the boy savior before they widened in understanding. The boy had  
wings, and since they could only be brought forth by one course of action, it  
wasn't hard for the headmaster to understand what he was seeing. Well, this  
certainly complicated things.  
A sudden gasp of pain had the potions master grasping his left forearm,  
earning more scowls from Harry's collection party. "Headmaster," Snape  
gritted his teeth against the pain.

Dumbledore quickly gauged his options before turning a sad smile on the man.  
"You tried Severus, I know that. Come, my dear boy, let's get him safely  
inside. I dare say this is not the worst that might have come from this  
situation."

Snape sneered again, but it was half hearted at best. One of the Aurors  
stepped forward to relieve him of his burden. Snape turned his skeptical eyes  
to the headmaster who smiled a genuine smile. Snape snorted before he unloaded  
the boy roughly into a waiting Aurors arms, startling the man with the sudden  
weight. The headmaster chuckled before leading the way towards the school and  
out of the forest. Some things never changed. He turned his eyes to young,  
unconscious boy in the Aurors arms and frowned. On the other hand, many things  
would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews are always appreciated. I write these stories for the purpose of feedback after all.**

**Now with Beta...**

* * *

Last time...

**

* * *

**

_Eater cloak and mask. The headmaster came to stop before the collection convoy. Cool blue eyes ran over the boy saviour before they widened in understanding. The boy had wings, having only been conjured by one course of action it wasn't hard for the headmaster to understand what he was seeing. Well, this certainly complicated things._

_A sudden gasp of pain had the potions master grasping his left forearm, earning more scowls from Harry's collection party. "Headmaster" Snape gritted his teeth against the pain. Dumbledore quickly gauged his options before turning a sad smile on the potions master. "You tried Severus, I know that. Come, my dear boy, let's get him safely inside. I dare say this is not the worst that might have come from this situation". Snape sneered again, but it was half hearted at best. One of the Aurors stood forward to relieve him of his burden. Snape turned his sceptical eyes to the headmaster who smiled a genuine smile. Snape snorted before he unloaded the boy roughly into a waiting Aurors arms, startling the man with his sudden load. The headmaster chuckled before leading the way towards the school and out of the forest. Somethings never changed. He turned his eyes to young unconscious boy in the Aurors arms and frowned. On the other hand, many things would..._

_

* * *

_

Harry drifted into consciousness reluctantly. His body felt like it had  
overnight developed a hundred different aching muscles to accommodate his new  
wings. He opened his eyes to slits and heard a hushed hum of voices from the  
corner of the room he was in.

He tried to stir and his world exploded in pain that caused him to see a  
kaleidoscope of colours behind his eyelids. He groaned involuntarily and tried  
not to jar his throbbing muscles again. His lower spine felt like it was  
splintered and it sent shock waves of pain up his back and across his shoulder  
blades. As the haze of pain cleared, Harry became aware of a satisfying tingle  
that spread through the rest of his body. He sighed in bliss and a low,  
contented rumble started in his throat. Unconcerned about the fact he was  
purring, in his sated state, Harry by no means noticed the drone of voices  
that stopped, nor the busy bustle of fast-approaching feet as the small crowd  
of people approached his bedside.

"Harry? Harry, honey, are you awake?" those timid tones sounded familiar. He  
cracked his eyes open again to stare up into a blurred red stain. Instantly,  
red predatory eyes flashed through his memory and a spitting hiss erupted from  
his mouth starling however was over him into backing away hastily.

He tried to sit up but found two sets of solid hands braced against his chest,  
holding him down. In the next moment his jaw was forced open before a glass  
vial was squeezed between his teeth and a bitter potion was oozing its way  
down his throat. Harry recognized the tang of the calming drought on his taste  
buds and sighed in relief as it began to work through his system. Somebody  
placed Harrys glasses on his nose and, opening his slightly glazed-over eyes  
again, he looked up into the clearly defined faces of Mrs and Mr Weasley,  
Snape and Professor Dumbledore. Harry smiled dozily up at them before he  
snapped back to consciousness.

Despite the calming drought, Harry's stomach made a violent twist as bile ran  
up his throat. Seeing the look of horror come into Harry's eyes, Professor  
Snape grasped Harry by the collar and pulled him into a sitting position  
before conjuring a basin for him to alleviate his stomach into. Harry's wings  
rustled noisily behind him and his body shook as he heaved aggressively. With  
every heave, he folded his wings closer to his body until eventually the  
vomiting stopped and he found himself cocooned inside a wall of feathers.

He was still shaking in the aftershock of his stomach's earlier rebellion  
before a loud rustling sounded and a sputtering professor Snape wrestled his  
way through the thick black feathers. Snape raised his wand and the basin  
disappeared. Harry nodded gratitude before he started at the dense, inky black  
forest around them. He sent the professor a sheepish look before he released  
the two of them from their feathery prison.

Once Harry freed them, the room came back into view. White washed walls,  
crisply pressed sheets, and blue gurneys surrounded him. Harry sighed as he  
realized he in Hogwarts infirmary. He turned hesitant eyes towards the  
Headmaster and saw the old man was frowning in quiet contemplation. Madam  
Promfrey busied herself around them performing medical scans with a swish and  
flick of her wand and taking notes down on a notepad. Harry glanced up the  
older man's saddened eyes, and was immediately offered a wry smile.

Harry wondered how much they knew. He then glanced up at the dark scowling  
Professor Snape and, seeing the black cloak and white mask in the professors'  
hand, Harry paled awfully, feeling the bile threatening to make a  
reappearance. He turned his stony gaze to his messy bed sheets. How much did  
Snape know? Oh Gods, had he been there, had he seen what that monster had done  
to him? Harry clenched his hands into fists when he heard a soft exclamation  
from Madam Promfrey.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore's' voice began, his tone was temperate and  
grievous, "before we begin here, I feel it prudent that you should know that  
whatever is discussed in this room, shall not leave this room. We are here for  
you, my boy, in whatever way you should need us."

Harry wrapped his arms around his chest and nodded to show he understood.  
Dumbledore's eyes dulled, recognizing the defensive gesture for what it was.  
He sent a knowing glance towards Mr and Ms Weasley.

"Albus," Mr Weasley nodded, "I need to get going, Fudge-"

Dumbledore nodded in return and Mr Weasley attempted to pat Harry on the back  
to offer the boy some comfort, withdrawing when he saw Harrys' slight flinch.  
Molly smiled at him warmly.

"I'll see you soon, Harry. Maybe we can arrange for you to spend the remainder  
of your holidays with Arthur and me at the burrow. I know Ron is anxious to  
see you safe."

The thought of leaving the grounds sent a jolt of panic through him, but Harry  
smiled to some extent at the Weasley matriarch who nodded, satisfied, and  
turned to leave. Harry turned his eyes to the two remaining professors in the  
room as Madam Promfrey handed Dumbledore the medical chart and excused herself  
to the back office. The blue eyes narrow forebodingly at the chart before him  
and Harry shivered slightly at how cold his headmaster looked in that moment.

Dumbledore gestured with his wand and summoned two chairs from across the  
room. Snape sent the chair a dirty look and didn't oblige. "Harry, you should  
know that Professor Snape was called tonight. He knows what transpired so we  
may talk freely around him." Snape's familiar sneer settled upon his thin lips  
and Harry felt sick. Snape had been there. Had he been to one that rescued  
him, then? The thought made his stomach twist. Before Harry could speak out  
against Snape's presence, however, Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him. "In  
this, Harry, I must insist. Professor Snape was present and thus may be able  
to fill us in on what happened tonight."

Harry nodded before a thought struck him. Harry looked up in horror at blue  
eyes.

"Sir, please. Am I p- pre-"

"Pregnant?" Harry blanched. The Headmaster had spoken so easily, where as he  
had trouble thinking the word, let alone saying it.

A beat passed before Dumbledore nodded.

Harry felt the weight of it all crashing down upon him and felt light headed  
all of a sudden. A steadying hand on his shoulder had Harry look up in  
surprise at Snape who held out another calming drought. Harry shook his head  
feebly before the hand and vial were withdrawn. "What happens now?" He  
whispered.

Dumbledore turned his eyes to Snape and Harry felt his heart pick up pace as  
something passed between the two. Snape turned obsidian eyes back on Harry  
before holding out the vial once again. Harry took it and realized what he had  
mistaken for the violet of a calming drought had a pearly sheen to it. Snape,  
who was watching him, saw the comprehension on his features and shifted  
uncomfortably.

"It's Felis Liberache, Potter, an abortion potion."

Harry stared at the potion gripped between his two hands in something akin to  
shock. His fingers traced the vial and he looked up at the dark haired  
professor. Snape raised an eyebrow studiously taking in the boys quiet  
reaction as Harry continued to gape up at him oblivious to the 'cure' he  
held.

"It's most effective between twelve and twenty four hours after procreation  
when conception has occurred but the body has yet to comprehend it," Snape  
continued when no response came. "It has an assortment of side effects ranging  
from mild nausea to fever. It's more often than not reliable in Wizards, but  
you are no longer a Wizard per se, so you may in the course of some time,  
display more severe adverse reactions; thus why you are present in the  
hospital ward. I dare say it's going to a rather uncomfortable night for you  
Potter."

Harry had listened carefully through the diatribe and now felt himself shaking  
from head to foot. The soft rustling behind him of his feathers drew his  
awareness.

"What about the wings, they'll go too, sir?"

"No, Harry," Professor Dumbledore shook his head, long beard trailing his lap.  
"The wings were part of your Incubus Puberty," ignoring Harry's reddening  
complexion, he continued on. "They are a permanent accessory, but in light of  
your situation I think we had better find a way to disguise them from the rest  
of the students."

* * *

It was two nights more before Harry was released from the hospital wing.  
Professor Dumbledore had returned twice with Snape to discuss his options. So  
far they had nothing. Harry knew it wouldn't be long before the students  
arrived back, and when that happened he also knew he was in real danger from  
the students who dwelled in the dungeons. Harry sat on the hospital bed and  
dangled his legs. He couldn't wait to be relieved of the white washed walls  
after what the potion had brought on in his latest stay to the ward and  
vaguely Harry wondered if Snape had poisoned. He refused to let himself think  
of it as anything other than sickness, not sure whether he'd ever be able to  
face what had happened to him.

Currently Harry was waiting for Snape to escort him to the headmasters'  
office. Dumbledore had sent word earlier by note to inform him that Snape  
would collect him by eight. The clock tower rang out eight o'clock from beyond  
the open infirmary window and on cue Snapes black form hovered at the doorway.  
Harry half wondered if Snape had been waiting outside for the precise moment  
to appear. He stood up and wobbled slightly, still not used to the new weight  
of the feathered appendages behind him, and made his way for Snape.

The black robed professor saw him coming and gestured for Harry to walk ahead  
of him. It seemed to take forever to make it to the stone gargoyle guarding  
the winding staircase upwards but the silence was oppressive. At long last as  
the guardian shifted to the side to allow them pass harry reached up and laid  
a hand on his professors' forearm. Snape looked down before sneering "Potter  
kindly remove yourself from my pers-"He stopped his cutting remark when he  
looked at the boy to find his eyes downcast and his form ramrod straight.

"Thank you." It was a quiet whisper. Snape didn't bother asking the boy to  
elaborate, he knew the boy was thanking him for rescuing him once again from  
Voldemort's clutches and the boy didn't wait for him to acknowledge his  
response as he ascended the stone steps.

* * *

Harry returned down the stairs and waited beside the gargoyle as Dumbledore  
had asked him to. He felt tired and emotionally drained. The last hour had  
been a volatile period of time in which more than one opinion was vented and  
more than once Harry had found himself hanging on the end of Snapes last  
tether. It had been decided that since Harry was still a target he would have  
to be hidden away from those who might try to harm him or slip him a port  
key.

Nobody had said the Slytherin house in name, but Snape had sneered in response  
anyway. Since Harry's body was still adapting to the abortion, his thrall had  
not yet returned and it was decided he was not a threat to the students and  
thus safe to remain in the school. Dumbledore had expressed concern, however,  
about what were to happen when the thrall did return, under the opinion that  
Harry could not be trusted with his own safety. He explained that now that  
Harry had submitted to Voldemort, he would feel inclined to do so again. Harry  
had gone quiet at that point muttering under his breath about never having  
submitted to anyone.

So here he was now, waiting for Snape to take him to his new quarters in the  
staff residence, an area of the school warded off from the student body in  
which the professors of the school were housed inside their individual  
lodgings. He would stay inside at all times unless otherwise escorted by a  
member of staff. He would endure training with Snape daily in the Room of  
Requirement to strengthen his flight muscles should he find himself needing  
them to escape a sticky situation. Otherwise, Snape was to supply him with a  
potion made from his feathers, which would hide the wings from the school's  
populace. Dumbledore had explained to Harry the… genius of it, really. When  
he took the potion every few hours or so, they would become not only invisible  
to those who didn't know of their existence, but those individuals could  
neither see nor touch the appendages.

The scraping of stone-on-stone gave way to Snape, who with an irked twitch of  
his head, gestured for Harry to follow him before he proceeded to stride down  
the corridor, robes billowing behind him and leaving the aerodynamically  
hindered Harry to catch up. As it turns out, they didn't have far to go.

They walked to the main hallway of Hogwarts castle. Moving down the staircase,  
Harry could see the main entrance to the castle in front of him, and the  
massive doors leading to the Great Hall on the left. Snape ignored either  
route and veered off to the right. Harry thought he was heading for the  
corridor which led to the dungeons, but Snape stopped instead in front of the  
four giant hour glasses that were perched to the side of the dungeon corridor.  
Each hourglass held the different color grains of sand that showed how well  
each house was doing in the race for the house cup. Currently, all were  
level.

They moved around the hour glasses to the wall behind and Snape raised his  
wand, waving it over the empty wall. Before them another door appeared, so  
dark in color that it was almost nigh impossible to see.

"The staff residence corridor," Snape drawled. "You are not to bring anyone in  
here, nor are you to reveal where this entrance is. It is heavily charmed to  
cloak itself and anyone entering it from the eyes of this school and we would  
prefer it stayed that way."

The door opened up to a narrow passageway, which was lit by torch light. The  
walls were covered in moss and Harry hugged his wings tighter to his body to  
prevent slime from taking up residence in the clean, black feathers.

They passed various doors and must have walking for a full five minutes before  
finally coming to a halt at the end of the passage at two identical black  
doors on either side of them. Snape gestured to their right. "My personal  
quarters, should you find yourself in need of assistance- and I stress,  
Potter, that it should be dire- you may find me here when I am not in class."  
He then gestured to the left door. "Your quarters are here. No doubt you will  
already find all of your belongings inside. You are not to leave this corridor  
for any reason unless escorted; you are not to disturb me unless it is of  
utmost importance; and you are not, and I stress not, to bring your friends to  
this part of the school. If you find you must see them, however, you may use  
the floo in your private quarters to contact them."

Harry who had stayed silent throughout Snapes explanations, nodded and turned  
to enter his room.

Harry turned around in time to see Snape extend a robed arm. In his hand was a  
vial which he shook impatiently when Harry hesitated to take it. He then gave  
Harry one last sneer and entered through his door slamming it behind him.  
Harry, still rather taken aback by it all, turned his eyes to the dreamless  
sleeping drought in his hands. A memory of another vial entered his thoughts  
and deciding those thoughts weren't safe yet, Harry turned and entered his new  
rooms.

* * *

"Potter, come down here at once!" Snapes' sharp tones cut through the roaring  
wind whipping against Harry's ears as he came in for yet another slapdash  
landing. This was the third day of their training in the room of requirement,  
the students were due to return in a week, and Snape was still attempting to  
teach the boneheaded Gryffindor some poise and grace. Currently, they stood in  
what appeared to be a field the so-called Gryffindor had found. It had been a  
stroke of brilliance really, suggesting the Room of Requirement, but being  
Severus Snape, he was disinclined to associate that genius with a Potter.

The dark obsidian eyes watched as the boy's unearthly and unsteady form came  
closer to the ground. The form drew back out of a dive and the considerable  
black wings snapped out and yanked him back hastily. Harry tried to level up  
just like Snape had drilled him to do but a stray blast of air had him veer  
off course. Snape's eyes widened marginally as Harry changed trajectory  
rapidly and came hurtling directly for him with a cry of 'look out!' Snape  
about-faced and scrambled to get out of the way but it was too late.

Harry slammed into his professors back with such force it knocked the breath  
out of them both and sent them crashing down in a swirl of black robes and  
muddy feathers. It took a few seconds for Harry to regain enough of his  
composure before turning startled eyes down on his professor. Snape's eyes  
were closed and a hiss of pain escaped his lips as he opened the black spheres  
to give Harry a thorough tongue lashing. He iced up as he took in the feral  
facade of the Incubus. Harry's eyes blazed an ethereal emerald and Snapes eyes  
darkened even further.

He could feel the unexpected warmth of the boy's body and the solidity of the  
lean figure pinning him to the soil. He brought his hands up to drive the boy  
off of him as gasped in disbelief as his lips were suddenly claimed in a  
bruising kiss. At first he lay there in astonishment before he felt the boys  
hands travel down his sides and a hard length pressing up against his thigh  
and with a grunt shoved at the teen's chest. Potter growled into his mouth  
and, if possible, pressed himself down harder on the now very aroused and  
angry Severus Snape.

How dare he? Snape snapped and with an animalistic howl launched the boy  
backwards, landing none-to-gracefully as a mound at his feet.

Snape stood up instantaneously over the boy, wand poised and prepared should  
the creature assault him yet again. He felt marginally relieved when Potter  
seemed to stir from his daze and stared up at his professor in alarm.

Snape gnashed his teeth in dissatisfaction. This did not bode well for them.

* * *

Liked it? Review it :)

Glad to report the next update should be within the next few days.

* * *

I have a forum, currently under construction that houses lots of my story goodies. I'll be sure to post when it's up and running.


	4. Chapter 4

Please read this first.

**Not Yet With Beta**

This fic was full of plot holes and as a result I found it hard to continue it on. Sorry it took so long.

Here it is, all I ask is maybe some feedback good or bad on what you think of recent developments. Feedback brings inspiration.

Cheers

Seacilin.

* * *

**Last Time**

_It took a few seconds before Harry regained enough of his composure before turning startled eyes down on his professor. Snapes' eyes were closed and a hiss of pain escaped his lips as he opened the black spheres to give Harry a thorough tongue lashing. He iced up as he took in the feral facade of the Incubus. Harry's eyes blazed an ethereal emerald and Snapes eyes darkened even further. He could feel the unexpected warmth of the boy's body and the solidity of the lean figure pinning him to the soil. He brought his hands up to drive the boy off of him as gasped in disbelief as his lips were suddenly claimed in a bruising kiss. At first he lay there in astonishment before he felt the boys hands travel down his sides and a hard length pressing up against his thigh and with a grunt shoved at the boy's chest. Potter growled into his mouth and if possible pressed himself down harder on the now very aroused and angry Severus Snape._

_How dare he? Snape snapped and with an animalistic howl launched the boy backwards who ended up in a none to graceful mound at his feet._

_Snape stood up instantaneously over the boy, wand poised and prepared should the creature assault him yet again. He felt marginally relieved when Potter seemed to stir from his daze and stared up at his professor in alarm. Snape gnashed his teeth in dissatisfaction. This did not bode well for them._

_

* * *

_hp_  
_

_

* * *

_

Severus Snape strode from the room of requirement like the devil was chasing him. Potter, that inept, stupid bone-headed child had practically molested him. Him, the head of Slytherin, bat of the dungeons. What's worse is that the boys thrall hadn't even been at full strength, it was only beginning to peak. It was different than Severus remembered it. When he saved the boy from his relatives' house he had been the one drawn to the boy. Frightened and confused his thrall had practically screamed that Potter was a bitch in heat, enticing anyone within a mile radius of the boy to claim him. Just now it had felt different.

Severus shivered as he remembered the boy's strength, the feral snarls and the aggression. The boy was under the spell of his own thrall. Things weren't so simple anymore, the headmaster had to be informed if the boy's body had already built up a resistance to the Suppressing Potion in his system, the boy could attack anyone even one of the students. Oh sweet Merlin, the students were coming back in four days time and they had an uncontrollable sexual predator on the loose. Severus renewed his steps with vigour.

As he approached the stone gargoyle it sprung aside, a testament to how menacing he appeared. That's right he was intimidating, incubi be damned. Why just the audacity of the boy, pressing him down into the solid ground and sweet smelling grass under them, the fixation in the bright green gaze and the snarls he emitted as he crushed his swollen lips against that of his greasy potion masters.

Severus raised a potion stained finger to his lips and winced feeling it tender. Inspecting the finger closely it came away with blood on it. The boy had bitten him! He stopped in front of the headmasters' door and took his wand from his pocket and cleared away the blood. He adjusted his robes to hide his arousal. It was his body's natural reaction, he reasoned.

He inspected himself once more before he raised his hand and rapped his knuckles three times firmly on the solid mahogany door.

* * *

hp

* * *

Harry flinched when the arms closed around him and he was pulled into Mrs Weasleys' hug. He sighed marginally and relaxed into the embrace when he felt nothing from his thrall, not even a tingle. He gripped her tightly feeling his throat close up with emotion that he only just managed to crush back down. Mrs Weasley it seemed understood. After long silent moments she gave him one last squeeze before she released him slowly. She cupped his cheeks in a motherly gesture and her warm blue eyes scanned his. "How are you Harry?" the absence of her usual possessive nouns for him echoed the graveness of the situation and Harry smiled gratefully for her support.

"I'm okay. That is to say- I mean- I'm in a bit trouble quite frankly" he admitted almost in a whisper. She nodded and backed herself up slightly to give him space. She frowned in concern as Harry retook his seat before the headmaster, taking her own beside Him. Dumbledore lifted his wand a steaming pot of tea floated over and poured itself into three flowery mugs. Nobody spoke as the headmaster then raised his wand again and sent Mrs Weasley and Harry a mug each in turn. He picked up his own and took a sip before cupping both hands around it for warmth. He then sighed and looked up at Harry, the twinkle in his eyes no longer present and instead he seemed to apologise in advance for his next words.

"Thank you for coming Molly. I know you've been absent from order meetings for the last week but I assume Arthur has filled you on a few things".

"Not really Albus, you see none of us have heard very much at all I'm afraid. Only that, Harry-' she smiled at him "was taken away from the muggles after he fell sick at their hands and was brought here, about time too if you ask me what with the kind of muggles Minerva tells me they are. She's even told me the fat one brings ducks into the bath with him". Harry couldn't help it and despite how emotional he was feeling he laughed, long pent up emotions that seemed to be choking him came rushing out of him at last and he felt himself crying through his laughter. Molly patted his back in concern at his tears and a spark of amusement brightened Dumbledore's eyes.

"It's good to hear you laugh again, my boy. I was beginning to think I'd never hear that sound again". Harry wiped his hands across his eyes gaining control of himself once again, his chest felt lighter now. It didn't last long though when Dumbledore became serious once more and filled her in on what had happened to Harry over the last two weeks. She grasped a hand to her mouth when he cancelled the glamour on Harry and she saw the wings secured to his back by a leather harness. She heard how Voldemort had manipulated the wards around privet drive using old creature magic and what followed when he'd got access to Harry. At this point Harry looked around the room intent on tuning them out. He stood up to pet Fawks who was roosting across the room on her perch. The Phoenix cocked its head to the side; no doubt finding the boy wings odd.

"-which is why Harry needs somewhere to stay, until we can get back in touch with Severus". Harry perked up at this. Snape was missing? Harry had never liked the oversized bat but he never wanted him dead. Had Voldemort gotten hold of him? Why hadn't Dumbledore told him?

"Albus Dumbledore, don't you dare ask me what you're about to ask me" Harry felt pain strike his chest followed by panic, if the Weasleys didn't want him then where could he go? But when he looked at her Mrs Weasley smiled. "Harry has never needed an invitation to stay with us. Why he's practically one of our own and we look after our own. Isn't that right Harry dear?" He let out a quiet sigh of relief but frowned.

"Sir, won't this put the Weasleys at risk from Voldemort? And what about my thrall?". Ignoring the tisk from Mrs Weasley Dumbledore smiled.

'Harry even without you in the picture they would still be at risk, as members of the Order of the Phoenix they're prime candidates for attack from Voldemorts forces. As for your thrall well, Molly and Mrs Granger are currently the only ones residing on the third floor of the Burrow as it seems the boys, Ginny and Arthur have picked up an awful case of the magical measles. A result of the twins pranks gone wrong I believe".

Harry blushed keeping his eyes on the old headmaster as he spoke "Won't Hermione and Mrs Weasley get affected too?" "Oh no, not at all, Harry. You see only males can breed with the Incubus so only males are influenced. Ms Granger Mrs Weasley and indeed Miss Weasley will be quite immune to your charms".

Harry looked to Mrs Weasley and nodded. "One day I'll be able to thank you for everything you've given me but for now at least I can do this. Sir, I'd like my vaults and everything I own to go to the Weasleys in the event of my death, except the photo album and my dad's cloak I want Remus to have those. Can you arrange that for me?"

Mrs Weasley frowned "Don't say that Harry, you're going to grow up and live a healthy and long life with the person you love". Harry smiled but looked to the headmaster over his half-moon spectacles. Dumbledore nodded "So be it".

* * *

hp

* * *

Harry smiled as he took in the sight of the structurally challenged building before him. He'd always considered Hogwarts his home, but if the phrase 'home is where the heart is' rang true then this was where his heart was, with the people in this house.

They'd port keyed from the boundaries of the old castles wards straight into the front garden of the Burrow. It was dark by the time they arrived and Mrs Weasley put an arm around his waist and with an encouraging smile guided him towards the house. She stopped him however when they had closed the front door behind them. "I imagine Ginny, Arthur, and the boys are having tea at this stage but we can see them tomorrow. Instead why don't I fix you up something to eat and you can go see Hermione. She's on the third floor". Harry nodded and left Mrs Weasley to enter the kitchen where the hum of voices flooded out before she closed the door behind her.

Harry turned to head up the stairs only to freeze as two people came down at the same time conversing quietly. Bill and Charlie made their way down before Bill noticed him and sent him a warm greeting. "Oh hello Harry. Mum didn't mention you were coming to stay". Harry smiled back and took the hand offered to him. "Kind of a last minute thing, I guess" he offered. Bill smiled, "you've met Charlie right?".

The older Weasley was similar in height to Bill but nothing in girth. Whereas Bill looked more like Arthur, tall and defined, Charlie had his mothers round features and an impressive build to him. The accompaniment of burn scars on his hands and forearms was a testament to his work in Romania with dragons. Charlie smiled tiredly and shook Harry's hands firmly. "Hello Harry, nice to see you agai-" As Charlie's voice faltered and his brow creased in concentration. Harry felt a slight tingle go through him at the warm hand covering his but a familiar ache in his scar brought him back to reality and he pulled his hand out of Charlie's as his wings twitched to come undone from the harness on his back. Bill notice the exchange and coughed. Charlie blinked in surprise and shook himself.

"Well I guess we best get going, dinner won't eat itself. We'll see you tomorrow Harry. Hermione is up there on the third floor". Harry smiled in thanks before passing the brothers and continuing up the stairs. He sighed in relief. Why it was that Bill hadn't been affected but Charlie had he didn't know? Then he remembered, Charlie had recently been in contact with dragons and maybe some of the males musk had lingered triggering Harrys thrall to react in kind. One thing was for sure, he would have to avoid the eldest Weasley son for the duration of his stay.

* * *

hp

* * *

Harry sat with his arms hugged around him on the old mattress. His eyes were swollen and his nose red. Tears of frustration and guilt ran down his cheeks as he heard the voices arguing outside his room. He'd refused to let anyone in. Not even Mrs Weasley who he could tell was starting to get anxious.

Another loud rap on door sounded, this time Hermione's voice drifted through. "Harry please we just want to make sure you're ok" her voice broke on the last word and the sound of her crying was accompanied by a male voice trying to comfort her. Ok? He wasn't ok. How could he be ok? He'd attacked Charlie and almost done the unthinkable. He would have done too had Mrs Weasley not come home and shrieked in alarm, Harry had abruptly come to from his daze seeing the Weasleys all standing in the kitchen doorway and with Charlie lying beneath him half naked, his eyes black with lust, his chest smothered in scratches and bites. Taking fright Harry had pulled himself off of the elder Weasley and raced up the stairs. That had been hours ago and Harry had locked himself in his room and would admit no one entrance, forcing the two Women to room on the second floor with the rest of family. They apparently had never been sick in the first place. Mrs Weasley has spun him that lie so he wouldn't feel put out.

Harry had sustained nothing but a bad headache from the incident. The suppressing potion in his system flooded his body with endorphins, those he would otherwise gain from mating the headmaster had told him, so the effects were simply an overdose of endorphins in his blood.

Harry became concerned as the voices grew louder, it sounded like Bill and Charlie were arguing with one another. "Stop it!" He heard Mrs Weasleys panicked cry and realised with dismay that the men were actually giving it a good go. A knock his door sounded again and Hermione's voice filtered through again. "Harry please come out. We know its not your fault, real-" she stopped there as a door slammed and everything went quiet before all hell broke loose it seemed. The sounds of crashing delf and bellows of pain echoed from downstairs. Shouting was heard before feet pounded up the stairs. 'Mrs Weasley what's going on?" Hermione gasped. Harry fearing the worst stood up to open the door but stopped as Mrs Weasleys voice filled his ears. "HARRY! DON'T COME OUT YOU HEAR ME? DON"T OPEN THE DOOR! Hermione stay here, don't move!" she told Hermione before she raced back down the stairs. Harry tugged on the door handle only to find that wasn't budging "Oh my god!" "Hermione what's going on? I can't open the door!". He tugged again "Harry! Don't open it, they found you Harry, the Death Eaters. He's here!"

Harry let go the handle like it burned him, shock running through his system. Voldemort was here attacking the Weasleys in order to get to him. His logical self said to get out there and protect his family, race down the stairs and burst out of the house and into the fray but when he reached for the handle again images flashed before his eyes.

_A cast-iron grip on his hip had him hissing in pain before a sharp set of teeth grazed his jugular; the feel of the long, limber body grinding against him sent shock  
waves of euphoria tingling right up through his body and he shivered  
violently. Those teeth raked down his throat across his collarbone before  
sinking into the muscled flesh of his trapezius, and he unconsciously tilted  
his head to allow for better access._

With a cry of horror Harry stumbled back from the door. He wings broke free of the harness and wrapped themselves around him. With disgust Harry realised he felt tingles from his thrall at the memory.

"Harry! I'm going to help, just stay put and don't move" Harry gasped in understanding and snapped out of his stupor. He pounded on the door. "Hermione no!" but she was already gone racing downstairs. Moments later a girls cry echoed throughout the whole house. "HERMIONE!" Harry quickly checked the hinges on the door. The door opened outwards. He began to ram the door with his shoulder, hard but careful to keep his wings well out of the way. Footsteps sounded on the stairs again and someone pounded on the door form outside. "Harry! Let me in! There's too many of them, we have to get you out of here". "I can't! The door is locked by my magic and Mrs Weasley has my wand!" Hermione was silent for a few moments before he heard her laugh; her laugh grew louder almost insane in its pitch. Harry was worried for her. Then it came, the pain. With the louder Hermione laughed his scar began to burn more intensely. Harry gasped in realisation and backed up from the dark wooden door.

Harry cried out as the door blew off its hinges sending a spray of wood his way. Backing up against the glass of the bedroom window, and he shook frantically on the sill as the dust cleared enough to admit the last person he wanted to see. Voldemorts red eyes zeroed in on him and the nearly lipless mouth curled up in a smirk.

He held out his arms in a mock-offering of a hug. Harry snarled and backed further into the glass keeping his eyes pined on Voldemort, if it came to it he'd jump. Voldemort frowned before he lowered his arms. "You should've come to me, Harry" in the next second he disappeared from Harry vision before reappearing directly in front of Harrys face and clamping his arms around the Incubus pressing him tightly against his chest the quell the sudden struggles. Harry was relieved when the thrall didn't sweep his mind off into a haze and continued his attempts to escape Voldemorts vice-like grip on him.

After a moment an angry growl echoed from the older wizards' chest and spider like fingers reached around the skinny neck before pressing it up against the wall firmly, cutting off the air supply. Not enough to kill his prize he reasoned but enough to make it difficult for it to breath, keeping it weak at the knees.

Voldemorts ruby gaze sought the panicking green ones and Harry felt the stabbing at his mental shields all too suddenly. He didn't have a moment to contemplate a defence. Voldemort gripped Harrys chin tightly with his free hand and raped his memories in a flashing montage of images that induced a head splitting migraine in its victim. It was over in seconds and Harry came out of it with a whimper. He found Voldemort sneering down at him.

"You are a fool Dumbledore-" he looked into the cloudy green eyes unfocused from lack of oxygen and smiled seductively. He released the tension on the neck slightly, ignoring the wheezing breaths taken and glided a hand down the charcoal back feathers. Harry broke out into a sweat and his wings gave a light flap under the attention. His body and hormones were fighting the potion in his system and he knew it wouldn't be long before he lost control once again. When that happened, he knew he didn't want to be within a mile of Voldemort, the thought of having that happen to him once already was enough.

The hairs on his forearms stood up and the heady scent of musk ascended into the air around him.

"No!" A burst of magic caught Voldemort off guard with a shove but he stood his barely. Snarling he cupped a fist and delivered it straight into the boy's diaphragm hearing a dull crack as he did so. Gasping in breathlessness and pain Harry slumped heavily. The Dark Lord let go of the thin neck and pulled the boy to his chest in a firm vice. Having had enough he jabbed his ebony wand sharply into the boys back and stunned him, arm in place to cargo the sudden weight.

When the Dark Lord emerged from the Winding staircase with an armload of unconscious boy-who-lived the Weasley girl began to sob. Molly held her daughter close and glared up at surrounding Death Eaters. Voldemort didn't so much as meet their gazes; if he had he'd have seen the looks of hatred and defiance on each of their faces. Instead he calmly walked out the front door holding Harrys limp figure in his arms. Ron had had enough. Seeing the Dark Lord disappear with his best friend he jumped up but was sent instantly crashing back down to his knees in a full body bind. The Death Eaters holding their wands against them withdrew them and followed their lord out of the house.

* * *

hp

* * *

Harry began to awaken and his first thought was why he was so cold. He peeled his eyes open slowly feeling the slight headache. He associated it with the suppressing potion in his system beginning to wear off. He felt stiff and winced as he tried to sit up. It was dark out and he was alone but what really caught his attention was where he found himself. He sat up on the straw covered concrete slab he'd been laying down upon understanding now why he felt so stiff. He gazed groggily around him in the dim light of the waxing moon.

He was in a large bared cell which stood up against a red bricked wall in small courtyard. The courtyard walls enclosed the small square space making it seem shut off from the world. To his left, along the same wall were numerous empty prisons and at the end of the wall was a stone arch way smothered in what looked like Ivy to Harry except where the brick was naked, and the words of some language Harry didn't know curved with the brick. The noisy hum of crickets drifted in from the Archway from what appeared to be bigger manicured lawns.

Harry flinched as he felt his back muscles cramp and extended his rustling wings out as far as he could in his small ten by ten foot cell, sighing in relief when something in his knotted muscles popped. Harry gazed up at the bedspread of stars through the gaps in his bared roof and frowned. Where the hell was he? And how did he get there?

The night-time breeze blew in from the exterior garden separating Harrys feathers and making him shiver from head to foot. Why Voldemort would have placed him here of all places, out in the small and private courtyard where he escaped his notice was beyond him. Why not the dank and dark dungeons he was sure to have.

He didn't bother to test the bars knowing he'd find them solid, there would be no escape without outside help.

A soft hoot from his right caught his attention, where there, in the shaded corner of the yard stood the silhouette of a large stone owl perched atop a tall and slender sundial. He looked closer and found himself staring into two large intelligent yellow eyes. Harry perked up slightly. Not so alone then.

He began to examine his body to locate the soreness he felt. He was fully clothed. A good sign he resigned to himself, he could feel the faint ache of his ribs cage and when examined in detail could even feel a slight splintered feeling. He'd been healed recently. He also looked closer at his wings and noticed five of his primary flight feathers, on both his left and right wings had been spliced to half their original length. This perplexed him.

The only other piece of furniture in his cell was hanging half way up the bars in front of him. It was a rectangle wooden bracket held on to the bars by metal clips, with two metallic and equally empty bowls seated into it. If the presence of bowls were anything to go by, Harry suspected he wouldn't starve. It reminded him sorely of a bird feeder. He felt an epiphany slowly dawning on him and when his mind finally made the connection his gut twisted sickeningly. He was in an Aviary.

* * *

hp

* * *

**Please review** - I'll try to respond to all with personal replies.

Things cleared up

**Is Harry mated? - **no, mating is different from getting pregnant or having sex. Mating requires both partners to be willing.

**Why did Snape disappear?** - Keep reading, surprise in there ;)

**Who can mate with Harry?** - Only other males, incl muggles

**What (**in this fic**) is a Sucubus?** - Lilly was a Sucubus. Male form of the Incubus, can mate with female but only breed with males.

**Why would Harry attack Charlie?** - Charlie triggered Harry's thrall by carrying around the lingering scent of musk on him. Given off by male Dragons when heards of females come into season. He can't get rid of these as its seeped into his skin, he has to wait for it to wear off.

**Why is Harrys thrall still effecting him with the potionin his system?** - Harry is currently on the supressing potion but his thrall can still overpower it. His body has built up a resistance to the drug and without SNape around there is nobody to keep him in check.


	5. AN

545 visitors in one day, 1.61 thousand hits and only 4 reviews. I know you can do better guys.

I'm working on the next chapter now but I'd like to see more reviews before I post it. Anything you have to say on the characters, the plot or even if you didn't like it. I need your help to keep the story fresh and relevant to my audience, otherwise why post it? I need your help writing this guys.

For those of you who don't agree with posting reviews because you feel the author shouldn't have ask you are misunderstanding the point of the exercise but I can respect it. So send me a private msg instead with some kind of feedback.

Personally I'd like to thank those who did review however, some of those reviews were the best I've received yet. You really helped open my eyes and have given me new perspectives on the story. I've really taken some of the replies onboard and one of the best I received was somebody who didn't agree with my characterizations but told me why.

You all have a critic in you. Let it out!


End file.
